


Re:Wilhelm- I'll be here for you.

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Comfort, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: Wilhelm has been through a lot. Ferris comforts him.Ferris 1st-Person POV





	Re:Wilhelm- I'll be here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute & short fic set Pre-Subaru in Crusch Karsten's castle. Got this idea in the middle of watching the anime, shortly after some of Wilhelm's backstory was revealed.
> 
> I think I might be the only person that's ever shipped this.

~~~~Old Man Wilhelm had been in the castle longer than I have, and so he had been through a lot. On the surface level one may say that this would be an obvious statement due to his age of around 60 years old. However, there was something more. The white whale had taken his wife, the Master Swordsman Thearesia, many years ago. Comparatively I'm young enough to be his son, or even grandson at 18, almost 19.

It was autumn, and the Summer colors were fading out, and the flowers were beginning to shrivel and die. They wouldn't be back in bloom until after the winter goes away. 

I found him in the garden admiring the remaining flowers. Sometimes I would see him out here doing this while I was higher up in the castle, but here up close it was easier to see the sorrow in his eyes. They reminded him of the past.

The mabeast that did it hasn't been seen in years, and I only know about it because I overhear his whispers with Crusch-sama. He was a kind soul and I got along with him, however, he did not speak of it often.

 I knew him to be strong, he is of the Van Astrea house after all. But there were still things he needed to be stronger to do, and ensure he didn't succumb to an emotional weakness. Wilhelm needed closure something bad, but that may not even happen until the return of this monster and who knows when that will be. For now, he needed to be comforted.

 I walked up to him from the side and stood by his shoulder and gave a tentative smile. I was close enough I could hear and see his breath in the crisp air.

 "Hey Wilhelm, how're mew doing?" I asked.

His face lightened up, albeit still visibly forlorn. "O-oh hello Ferris, what brings you out here? Isn't it getting a little cold to wear a dress like that outdoors?"

Normally I'd tease him back about being a worry wart, now wasn't the time fur that though. On top of this he had a point, my bare shoulders were beginning to get a little bit clammy due to how they were exposed in this air.

We agreed to talk inside over hot tea where things would be more comfortable. Crusch-sama was out doing official business and won't be back for a few days. 

We got comfortable, sitting across from each other in chairs on opposite sides of the smaller dining table available in the castle. It was definitely close enough to grab each other and hold hands.

I blushed. Nyaaa, see this is the other thing that's been happening recently. It feels like as I've been getting closer with him I've been dreaming about being with him. I try not to get to attached to that idea, considering him having had a wife he still misses indicates that he likely wouldn't be interested in a male person like me.

He put his tea cup down, seemingly noticing my thoughts turning me red. "Are you still cold Ferris, would you like a warm robe?"

That was just like him, to worry about things like that and protect me from coming down with my own illness. You see, it'd be kind of bad if the resident healer came down with something and needed help healing themselves.

"Nyu-nyo Mr. Wilhelm I just got lost in thought, I can feel the warmth spread up towards me from this cup." I smile at him, swishing my tail.

"So, you came to talk." Wilhelm stated bluntly.

I nodded happily. "Yup."

"And what about?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I've noticed how you're feeling recently"

He quirked an eyebrow "Oh?"

"You have a very melancholic aura about you as of late."

The slightest twitch crosses Wilhelm's features. "So you have noticed."

I tilted my head to the side. "Of course. It wasn't hard to pick up on. It reminded me of what I was like first showing up here." I rub my finger in small circles on the table, sighing and reminiscing. My cheek resting in my hand, eyes closing as I yawned when I felt a hand grab onto mine.

My body perked up. "Mmm?" I hummed, opening my eyes and looking across the table I saw that Wilhelm was now blushing. Biting my lip, I decided to tease him "My my, how out of character of you." I picked up the teacup with my free hand and took sips. 

He half-smiled while stroking his thumb along my hand. "I've been thinking. About the next time that beast comes. How I wish to take my revenge on it, that I can finally defeat it and put it in the past." His expression turns sour, "but I also fear that I might not be good enough to take it on, and that I'll end up losing you and Lady Crusch to it as well. I feel as though it wants to make me suffer, although that's probably just resentment on my part toward it for before... it's only a beast, it doesn't have the capacity to feel that way, presumably."

I held onto his hand and lean towards him. "We'll be able to get rid of the whale working together. We have our own army. With you leading the charge it won't stand a chance."

He leans in and kisses me on the lips.

Kisses. Me. On. The. Lips.

I'm surprised, but I melt into it anyway, wrapping my arms around him while being pulled until I'm kneeling on the table. Time felt like it froze then and there. What was, in reality, merely a handful of seconds felt as though it was several minutes in my perception. 

When I came to I was able to confirm I was kneeling in front of his standing form, using the table to match his height. I wanted down, so I crawled into his embrace aand wrapped my legs around his hips. He carried me over to the wall and allowed my feet to drop to the ground as he pressed me against the wood, towering a head over my height, he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I asked him about his wife. He told me that death had done them part, and that he had to move on from the past to help conquer the beast and allow her to rest in peace, that was what she would have wanted to happen.

He thanked me for being there for him, and went on his way to finish gardening. I spent the rest of the day wondering if he'd even be allowed to take me as a new wife. No matter what though, I'd do my best as a healer to relieve his emotional pain.

Not what I was used to healing...

but still I would do everything I could for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a draft of this saved in my email so I finally decided to finish it up and post it. If I get a positive response to this I will consider doing a sequel with a higher of a content rating, if you catch my drift.


End file.
